1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices in which data stored therein is not cleared when the power supply to the devices is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices include, for example, PROMs (Programmable ROMs), EPROMs (Erasable PROMs), EEPROMs (Electrically EPROMs), and flash memory devices. In flash memory devices, the electrical programming and erasing of data is performed using F-N tunneling (Fowler-Nordheim tunneling) or channel hot electron injection. Also, flash memory devices have diverse types of memory cells, and a flash memory device may be generally classified as a NAND type or NOR type of flash memory device depending on the cell array structure of the device.